


The Slow Ride

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for am anonymous sweetie in return for a donation for Charity:Water.  Based on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/glam_kink/664.html?thread=773528#t773528">this</a>  glam_kink prompt.  Tommy is nervous about bottoming the first time, and he and Adam agree that Tommy should use Adam like a toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slow Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Tommy and Adam had been a little more than friends almost since the day Tommy walked into the audition with his bass and a smile. The relationship was still fairly new, fresh, and filled with nervousness Tommy hadn’t felt since he was a teenager feeling up a girl for the first time.

Sure Tommy was straight, but Adam defied all laws of his normal sexual preferences. He and Adam were kinda like peaches and cream, one just wasn’t the same without the other. That’s what led Tommy to the near onset of a panic attack after realizing that eventually the hand jobs and blowjobs would lead to him taking a dick up his ass. And sure he’d used toys on himself in the privacy of his own home; a dick, well that was something else entirely. While Tommy knew Adam would never hurt him intentionally, the thought still made a million rabid butterflies abuse his insides whenever he thought about it too long.

But Tommy wasn't really thinking about it at the moment, not when he was one half of an amazing side style 69, not with Adam’s cock heavy and sinfully delicious on his tongue. The only thing that tugged at the recesses of his mind was the sensations of his own cock enveloped by Adam’s gorgeous fucking mouth. He released Adam’s cock with a wet ‘pop’ long enough to look down at Adam. Tommy could see Adam’s eyelashes dark on his flushed cheeks. But what made Tommy’s breath catch somewhere in his throat was the sight of Adam’s full lower lip caressing his cock. Adam was truly a picture of sin, and Tommy smiled and sucked Adam down once more. He’d quickly discovered that blowjobs with Adam seemed less about technique and more about enthusiasm.

Tommy had learned the lesson well and some minutes later when his jaw ached and spit coated his chin, he was rewarded with vibrations shooting up his cock as Adam filled his mouth until cum joined the spit running down his chin.

Tommy expected Adam to roll onto his back and come down from his orgasm, but no. Adam was there again, licking at Tommy’s cock, pushing him onto his back and spreading his thighs wide. Once Adam had slotted himself between them, Adam smirked and Tommy got the feeling he was in trouble.

…

Tommy’s legs felt like jelly and he was pretty sure his brains had just been expelled through his cock. He weakly tugged at Adam’s hair. Adam asked him if a chick had ever rimmed him, but he wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of a tongue anywhere near his ass. Thank fuck Adam was persistent.

Now, with Adam’s body pressed against his and his tongue searching Adam’s mouth, he was calm. Content to lick his own musky flavor from Adam’s mouth.

…

Balmy sunlight streamed through the curtains, it’s warm fingers tickled at his skin. It was those first rays that drew him from sleep that granted him one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen. Tommy was happy he hadn’t had the willpower to go home last night.

Adam was lying on his stomach, head resting on his hand. Tommy couldn’t help the silly smile on his lips at Adam’s nose twitching in his sleep; a swath of ebony hair caused the adorable reaction. Sunbeams highlighted the line of Adam’s back, freckles mimicking the patterns of the glitter Adam loved so much. Tommy definitely loved nature’s glitter a little more.

It took all of his willpower to pull himself away from Adam and the warmth of the light seeping in, but his bladder had other ideas. He crept from the bed and Adam snuffled a little, arm reaching, searching for Tommy. Tommy smiled and put the pillow at Adam’s hands and giggled a little to himself as he watched Adam draw it close, nuzzling it in his sleep.

A quick trip to the bathroom and then he tugged on his clothes. He hated to leave Adam sleeping, but he also knew there wasn’t a damn thing in the house to eat. Adam needed the sleep and Tommy needed to make sure Adam had breakfast. Tommy would pick up the greasy kind that made Adam moan about calories, but groan with delight when he bit into the unhealthy morsel. Since the tour had ended Tommy had hoped Adam would indulge in something more than a salad. Alas the only thing Adam had indulged in thus far was the LA nightlife. Not that Tommy minded, he just wanted Adam to rest while he had the chance.

…

When Adam woke up, he was disappointed to find that he was clutching his pillow instead of Tommy. It was okay though; Adam was trying not to push Tommy about moving in. He knew Tommy still liked his independence and that was okay. The more pressing matter for Adam had been trying to ease Tommy into sex with a guy. He knew from the way Tommy froze up when he had rimmed him last night that anal sex was a new and unexplored world. He just needed to find a way to introduce Tommy into it without scarring him for life.

Adam didn’t even think he was being cocky with his thoughts, he just knew that for Tommy’s first time with a guy, he couldn’t have chosen a bigger challenge. Question being, how could Adam make Tommy more comfortable with their first time together? Definitely something he’d been thinking about, and he’d even asked a few of his friends their thoughts. Shockingly enough it was Brad who’d given him the most to ponder about. Brad had suggested that letting Tommy control what happened might be the best way to get him to relax and enjoy himself.

Either way, it wasn’t like it was going to happen tomorrow, so he figured he’d better get up and make the best of the day. The day, he thought, needed to start with breakfast, if he ever managed to get his ass out of the delicious coziness of his bed.

Adam had just managed to get himself vertical when he heard the front door open and close. Adam could tell his visitor was attempting to be quiet, but when he heard what sounded like a plate clatter against the floor, the curse that followed made him giggle. “I’m up, baby. I’ll be down in a sec,” Adam called out.

He tugged on some sleep pants and quickly went to the bathroom before heading downstairs. Adam was glad Tommy had come back; they really needed to talk. However, all thoughts of talking flew from his mind when he hit the living room. His toes curled excitedly into the soft plush of the carpet as a wall of scrumptious scents hit him.

“Mmm damn it that smells so good…” He moaned and walked into the kitchen. His lover was flitting around with plates and take out bags. Those bags guaranteed a few more pounds were going to his hips because he knew arguing with Tommy about healthy food was futile.

“It does, so don’t even dare with the ‘I should be having fruit and oatmeal for breakfast’ crap.”

“I think I gained a couple of pounds just from smelling it… what is it by the way?” Adam asked, and reached out to poke into the grease stained bag.

“Burritos,” Tommy replied with a grin.

Adam groaned. While he loved Tommy, he was fairly sure that the man was going to turn into a burrito one day, and sadly Adam wasn’t sure Tommy would be able to resist eating himself.

“I should have known, I’m totally blaming the two pounds that are going to my ass from this on you,” Adam said, nose twitching when Tommy plunked the appetizing treat in front of him. If he was gonna have to run it off, it might as well be over something completely horrible for him, but exceptionally tasty. The thought clung in his mind when he picked up the burrito and took a large bite.

He moaned and Tommy laughed, “see it’s totally perfect isn’t it? Worth the fucking calories.” Adam nodded and continued to munch on his breakfast, the flavor of egg, cheese, sausage, peppers, and onions zinging off his taste buds.

“Mmmph,” Adam mumbled around a bite, “you know I have to go to that thing tonight.”

Tommy quirked his head, “uhh, which one is this one? I can’t keep track.”

“I can’t either, Lane texted me a reminder this morning. It’s the AFER thing tonight. Looks like I might actually get to meet Elton John. _Elton fucking John._ Fuck Tommy, when did this become my life?”

“Long about the time you became a superstar.” Tommy’s voice was soft and Adam smiled when Tommy laced their fingers together.

“Ahh, it’s still so fucking surreal though, ya know? Will you be here tonight when I get in? I know you didn’t really mean to stay the night.”

“Nah, going home. No use staying here all alone while you’re out mingling with stars,” Tommy sighed dramatically.

“Oh baby, you know I’d rather be here in bed with you.” Adam laughed when Tommy gave him a ‘yeah right’ look. “Okay so I lied, this time, I totally actually want to be there, Elton is a living legend.”

“S’ok I’ll forgive you this time. Besides, maybe you’ll come back with one of those nifty gift bags of goodies.”

“Maybe,” Adam said around another bite. “I’ll call you when I get in though if you’ll be up.”

“I’ll be up, and on the off-chance I’m asleep it’s alright, I wanna hear you babble like a twelve year old girl.”

…

By the time Tommy managed to drag himself from Adam that evening he knew Adam was going to be more than fashionably late. Adam had pressed the subject with the intense goodbye kiss that turned into a heated make out session, so this time Tommy wasn’t to blame. He was definitely cursing Adam for his overly interested cock, more so for the fact that when he’d finally pulled away Adam had pressed a palm into his erection. It had taken every bit of willpower he had to grab his keys and walk out the door.

Thirty minutes later he pulled into his driveway relieved to see the absence of his roommate’s car. He didn’t know how he’d gotten that lucky, but now Tommy definitely had a way to spend his evening. There was a toy underneath his bed with his name on it. A little more anal interaction, he was sure, would help his fear of bottoming. Or he was hoping to trick his mind into thinking so, because after today, as uneasy as he felt about it, he knew he had to talk to Adam.

The thought had no sooner entered his mind while he fiddled with his keys to unlock the door when Fever started playing. Adam had set his ring tone on Tommy’s phone, in his words ‘so you’ll always know it’s me without having to look.’ He fished his phone from his pocket to see a new text. He opened it and nearly swallowed his tongue when the picture loaded. There was Adam, halfway dressed for the night, makeup done, ready to go sans his lower half, which was the reason Tommy’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Adam’s cock was thick and flushed, his hand wrapped tightly around the base, head thrown back, need written all over his face, and eyes lust-filled and focused on the mirror. Tommy groaned, hit reply, and in no uncertain terms told Adam what a naughty bastard he was before finally getting the key in the lock. He tumbled into the house, flicked on the light to the front room, placed his phone on the coffee table, and dropped his pants.

“Yes, hello, thank you for you patience. Or lack there of,” he groaned and petted his cock. He shuffled out of his shoes and jeans and grabbed them from the floor as an afterthought as he headed to his room. Once there he quickly wiggled from his shirt leaving his body bare minus his socks. The socks could stay.

Tommy got to his knees and fished out The Box. Somewhere along the line it became a proper name and he wasn’t sure exactly when it happened. Probably right about the first time he used the contents and placed them oh-so-carefully back into The Box with a smug smile on his face. It was ordinary enough to him, minus the hot pink top, black laces lined all the way across it like a corset. So what, he could be eccentric. The only thing that would denote it as odd to anyone else who might see it would be the small silver lock that dangled beneath the bow that sat at one end of his prize. After all, everyone’s dirty little secrets occasionally needed to be kept under lock and key. This lock and key just happened to be literal as opposed to the metaphorical contraption he kept on the rest of the nagging things the rest of the world didn’t need to know.

This is where his newfound ritual began. Ever since he’d purchased the toy during the tour, his process and hiding spot was always the same whether he was at hotels or at home. He dared not take the chance of playing with his toy in his bunk for fear of being caught, but during hotel days when he had free time and Adam had interviews, he’d gotten quite accustomed to the process. The key was a man sliding snugly into his lover, and when the tumblers were caressed in just the right way, the lock released its hold over the clasp so he could claim what was held within.

Tommy slowly opened the lid to reveal the slim, hot pink vibrator. The tip curved deliciously on the end and though it was called the Gspot, he definitely had a different spot to put it on. He picked it up and ran his hand along its velvety smooth surface; his cock twitched its approval as well. He grabbed the splitter and the headphones that lay inside, along with the Pink lube he’d bought to go with it and then shoved the box back under the bed for the time being.

It wasn’t until he went to hook everything up that Tommy realized a key component to the game was missing. In his haste to drop his pants he’d conveniently left the means to making his toy do the mambo for him.

“You need music for this dumbass,” he muttered to himself and walked back into the living room. He collected his phone and quickly shuffled through it until he settled on a play list. _Adam’s Dance Jams._ Tommy had no fucking idea what was on it since Adam was forever stealing his phone in efforts to warp him into loving all Adam’s crazy music, but dance music definitely had the right kind of mood he was looking for.

Back in the bedroom Tommy grabbed the splitter and plugged it into his phone, then the headphones and vibe were plugged in and he was ready to get down to business. He crawled into bed and sprawled onto the fluffy comforter, pushed the ear buds in and hit play. The first lines of Just Dance spilled into his ears when he grabbed the Pink bottle. The bottle itself was genius and if you were just glancing at it, it looked like perfume. He smiled to himself, curled his toes into the sheet, and spilled some of the smooth slickness over his fingers and cock. Tommy let out a small squeak, the cold of the liquid made him burrow back further into the covers until it warmed with his body heat. The trickles of slickness slid down his length and with one hand he petted his dick, the other slid down to circle his hole. Several passes and the wrinkled skin beneath his fingers twitched. He bit his lip and his eyes slipped shut when he pressed in his finger. The picture Adam sent him flashed in his mind and the hand around his cock tightened.

“Mmmph,” he moaned and reached, finger searching until he finally brushed the spot just once, just a tease that caused his body to tense. He quickly added a second finger and stretched himself until he knew the toy would slide right in.

The vibrator pulsed the last few notes of Just Dance against his hip just as he removed his fingers. He reached for it during the lull in the music and positioned the curved tip against his hole and pushed. A firm, steady pressure and the smooth length slid right in. When it was fully sheathed sitting happily against his spot, his play list chose its tune and the rhythm began to thrum. When he closed his eyes, the music washed over him in waves, and sparks lit behind his eyelids. He didn’t recognize the song, but the thumping beat was sensual and made him writhe up into his hand as a sinfully smooth voice purred about Dirty Love.

A vision of Adam hovering above him, cock pressing against his hole made him tremble. He pried his hand from his dick, and burrowed it into the sheets. He was sure he would leave lube stains but couldn’t care at the present. His attempts at dragging air into his lungs were of utmost importance. The shuddery intakes of breath calmed his body a fraction as the song track came to a close. Yes, he was definitely going to have to face his fears of anal sex if that’s what the mere fantasy of it did to his body.

All thoughts were shattered when the next song began. He would’ve laughed had the beat not kicked in. Leave it to his lover to throw in Pop Goes the Camera on his dance play list. Either way the mix of Adam’s voice and the thumping beat was doing little for his composure. The burning thrum of orgasm tightened his middle and he could no longer keep his hand from his cock. _Thump,_ he grasped his cock tight, _thump,_ jerked once, _thump,_ his body tensed as tight as a bowstring, _thump,_ and he wailed his pleasures to the walls. His cock erupted with ropes of thick cum and it painted his chest, making patterns over his flushed skin.

Tommy’s breathing was labored and it took all his energy to yank the ear buds from his ears. The toy continued to buzz as he came down, the vibrations making him twitch, his spot over-sensitized. He groped for his phone and when his fingers closed around it he quickly stopped the music. The toy silenced along with the song and he pulled out the toy before melting back into the sheets relaxed, but uncertain as to how to bring up his fears to Adam. Tomorrow though, he would worry about it tomorrow. Now his eyelids felt like concrete, his body heavy with orgasmic-afterglow.

…

The light streaming in Tommy’s bedroom was ruthlessly bright and balmy. It lashed at him, blaring red-gold bursts behind his eyelids. He groaned and swatted an arm in an attempt to whack the ray of light away. With a huff Tommy rolled to his side and tried to escape. The press of something hard and cool against his skin finally pried his eyes open. His phone, a splitter cord, ear buds, and _oh._ The previous evenings events assaulted his sleep-muddled mind and finally stopped on one scene. It was the sharp, focused image of Adam above him.

“Fuck,” he mumbled and swiped a hand down his face, then rubbed irritably at his eyes.

Tommy rolled out of bed and put away the reminders of last night, and it was during this process he realized Adam hadn’t called.

…

The event had been better than Adam had imagined it could’ve been. Elton was not only a legend, but also a really sweet guy, and by the end of the night Adam was buzzed with champagne and childlike excitement over their meeting.

Adam had dragged himself back into the house after the car had dropped him off, gift bag in hand, and went straight to bed. His body was loose and warm with alcohol. Just enough that sleep had won over his intentions to call Tommy.

Now with the sun beaming evil rays of doom in his window, he wished he’d skipped the alcohol. He cracked open an eye long enough to make it to the bathroom to retrieve something for his aching head and then trudged back to his bed and threw the covers over his head. Surrounded by semi-darkness, he concentrated on his breathing until he could open his eyes without squinting.

Once the headache dulled he peeked from under the covers. The sun had thankfully climbed higher in the sky; it’s death-rays no longer blazed through his bedroom window. _Tommy,_ yeah that’s what he should’ve done last night.

Adam sat up slowly and swung his legs out of bed, feet hitting…nope that definitely was not the floor. He leaned forward; his bare feet were resting on a gold gift-bag with AFER printed in bold bright lettering. He hadn’t even taken the time to see what was in it last night.

Adam reached for it; swaths of gold and silver foil paper hid the contents of the bag. A couple of the sheets had slid from the bag and lay glittering against the carpet. He dug out the rest to reveal, _wow,_ a ton of different kinds of condoms. The words lubed, flavored, extra sensitive, and ribbed for his pleasure jumped out at him. With one hand he fished deeper, and discovered a couple of other items, which he pulled out one at a time. The first was a sampler box of lubes, and the second was, well, that was definitely going to be a nice opener to the anal conversation he’d wanted to have with Tommy. It was an Aneros MGX. Adam had heard about these things but had never seen one. Yeah this would definitely open up the conversation.

…

Once he’d gotten everything back in its rightful place, The Box nestled back underneath his bed, Tommy grabbed his phone. _Contacts, Adam, call,_ the pattern was familiar and he was sure he could probably dial Adam in his sleep.

The lull of the ring in his ear eased the nervous squeeze of his fingers on the casing, and when Adam’s voice came across the line, Tommy smiled. This was Adam, his Adam. He knew he had nothing to fear and let himself settle back into the pillows.

“Hi baby, didja forget me?” Tommy replied to Adam’s greeting, and tried his best to sound hurt.

“Nope, champagne buzz hit me a little harder than I expected. I was just getting ready to call you, but when I went to get up I realized I hadn’t looked in the gift bag from last night.”

“What no flail over your ‘living legend?”

“Oh yeah.” Adam paused and Tommy got the feeling Adam was distracted, “Elton was amazing and sweet…”

“Adam? Are you okay?” Tommy’s forehead creased with uncertainty, unsure as to what might’ve unsettled Adam.

“Yeah, yeah fine… just… could you come over… I uhh, there’s something in this bag I think you need to see.”

“Umm, yeah… sure… uhh just lemme shower and throw on some clothes and I’ll be right over. If you’re this flustered I’m wondering what Elton could’ve fit into a bag that would make you react like this. It’s not like he can fit Bowie into a bag.”

Adam’s anxious laughter filled the line and it made Tommy tense. “Want me to order some take out for breakfast?”

“Wha… umm, yeah, sure… I haven’t eaten and I’m just gonna grab a shower and head over. See you soon.”

“Okay, alright bye,” Adam replied and Tommy heard the line click.

So yeah that was weird. In a flurry of uneasiness Tommy quickly showered and dressed. He was in his car and in Adam’s driveway before he really took stock of the fact he had no clue how he got there. The human mind was definitely a funny place.

He grabbed his keys, took a deep breath when his feet hit the pavement, and stood and shut his car door. He got the nagging feeling that last night’s fantasy was going to come spilling out as soon as Adam answered the door, but he hoped he could somehow restrain himself until he figured out what had gotten into Adam.

Before he could even knock the door swung open and a sleep-ruffled Adam was revealed. The remnants of last nights makeup was mussed to reveal patches of freckles, and the eyeliner had that just-fucked softness to it that Tommy loved. His worry melted away for a moment, just a moment it was just Adam and Tommy was drawn to him much like a moth to a flame. The press of their bodies was familiar and Adam was warm. He nestled his nose in Adam’s neck, cologne wafted to his nose and he breathed deeply and pressed a kiss to the soft skin. Yes, this was normal, perfect, until Adam tensed.

“Okay so spill, what was in the bag that’s gotten you so freaked out?” Tommy pressed the words into Adam’s neck before pulling away to brush his hand across Adam’s cheek.

Adam didn’t reply, just led Tommy to the kitchen where a spread of mini-club sandwiches littered the table.

“Okay?”

“First we eat, then I’ll show you the bag,” Adam said and pulled out one of the chairs for Tommy.

…

Lunch (technically breakfast, but it was too late to qualify, he thought) was quiet, and Adam had to chew each tiny bite of his sandwich about a million times before it seemed the right consistency to bypass his throat. His throat felt like a desert no matter how much water he chugged in between bites. Tommy seemed to feel his unease, picking at the food at best.

When Tommy deserted his plate Adam pushed away from the table and went to grab the bag from his bedroom. He returned it and handed it to Tommy with a trembling hand.

“Bowie definitely won’t fit,” Tommy laughed nervously.

“No, but… just look,” Adam replied.

Adam stood, a sweaty palm braced on the table while Tommy looked through the bag. Tommy wasn’t taking out the contents, just rummaging through them and Adam could tell the minute Tommy saw the toy. Tommy’s eyebrows perked high on his face and Adam found he was holding his breath in anticipation, of what he didn’t know. It happened then, Tommy’s laughter filled the room, and Adam’s forehead crinkled with confusion. That definitely wasn’t the reaction he’d expected.

“Oh Adam, baby, did you actually think that I’d been with you all this time without having bought a toy?”

Adam’s jaw dropped. He’d never really thought about it. During all the things he’d done with Tommy he’d made a concentrated effort to stay away from his ass with the exception of the recent rimming. The relationship was new and Tommy had never been with a man, he hadn’t wanted to push too far too fast, but now that he thought about it, it made since that Tommy would probably try a toy just to see how it would feel. To see if he’d want to take their relationship further. But that would mean Tommy had been thinking about it. “I guess not, but does… I mean… you wouldn’t have bought it if… fuck…”

“If I hadn’t thought that it would help me over my fears of having sex?” Tommy finished and Adam nodded. “You’re right, I was hoping… well fuck I guess this is the perfect time to talk to you about this. Last night, when I got home I was still all fucking revved up from that damn little make out session. Then you had to go and text me that pic, which I got just as I was about to open the door and…” Tommy trailed off for a moment, not sure exactly how he wanted to explain it.

Adam sat down in the chair beside Tommy’s and opened his arms. Tommy couldn’t resist the comfort and immediately slid from his chair into Adam’s embrace. He curled himself in Adam’s lap and rested his head on Adam’s shoulder. _Safe._ This was familiar, and when Adam brushed his fingers through Tommy’s hair, Tommy sighed. “It’s okay, take your time,” Adam whispered into his hair.

For several minutes he let his thoughts come together and Adam held him. Finally though he found the words.

“Well, yeah I bought a toy during the tour… after that passport fiasco. I came home and I was just… it was the first time I’d really been away from you since we got together. I was moping through West Hollywood trying to find something to occupy my mind when I came across The Pleasure Chest.” He felt more then heard the giggle threatening to spill from Adam’s mouth. “Yeah, cheesy I know, but I was curious. I didn’t really go in there looking for anything specific, but came across a vibrator that works with music. On impulse I bought it, and I’ve used it many times before when I had down time and you were busy on hotel days. Last night though, after that picture I dropped my fucking jeans as soon as I walked in the door. It wasn’t long before I had the toy out and hooked up and I found your dance jams list, which thank you by the way because it definitely did the trick, but just before I came Pop Goes the Camera came on. Adam, your fucking voice, and then I shut my eyes. All I could picture was you hovering over me, your cock at my hole and I fucking lost it.” Tommy finished in a rush of breath.

Adam’s hand was there on his cheek, warm and reassuring. Adam slid his long fingers under Tommy’s chin much like he’d done so many nights during the tour. Adam urged Tommy’s head up and sealed their lips together in a deliciously sweet kiss. When he pulled away Tommy whimpered and nipped at his bottom lip, but Adam shushed him, blue eyes locked on brown. “You said you wanted to talk to me about it so what do you think it means?”

“That maybe my body is telling me I’m ready, maybe it’s my own fears that are holding me back.”

“Possibly, did you like it when I rimmed you?”

Tommy rolled his eyes and Adam laughed.

“Okay and you obviously like the toy…”

“Yeah, I’m just… I have control over the toy. I know you would never do anything to hurt me but I’m just fucking scared to death it will hurt and then I’ll be afraid of you. I don’t want it to affect us, to change what we have.”

Adam’s arms tightened around Tommy and drew him closer until he was firmly pressed to Adam’s chest. “Nothing, nothing will ever change this, baby. Don’t feel like you have to bottom for me. I love you and I love what we have.”

“I know I don’t have to Adam. I know there’s no pressure, but subconsciously I think I want to. I just don’t really know how to get over my fears.”

“You said you liked the toy because you had control over it. Who’s to say you can’t have control over me?”

“What do you mean? I mean bottoming is kinda just that.”

Adam just shook his head, the short whiskers on his chin caught in Tommy’s hair. “You’ve met Brad. You know that sass. Yeah well, for a bottom he was toppy as fuck. It’s not about the position, baby… it’s about trust, and give and take. Yeah, I generally top, but I can do either or and I’ve told you that, but just because I’m topping doesn’t always mean I have to be in control. I mean, do you get what I’m saying? I would gladly lie down and let you have your way with me. You could see what sex felt like without the fear of being hurt because it would be you controlling how deep and fast you went. It would be at your pace, honey. Just consider me your own personal Real Doll that actually breathes,” Adam laughed and brushed a kiss against Tommy’s ear.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Adam confirmed.

“Can we… now?”  
…

The plan sounded so easy, or so Adam thought. His impulsive need to touch and direct bedroom activities had been the last thing on his mind during their talk. Looked like his toppy nature was gonna have to take a back seat. If Tommy needed him to be a breathing sex doll, then that’s exactly what he was going to do.

He couldn’t help the pitiful whine, his fingers dug into the sheets at the sight in front of him. Tiny, beautiful Tommy, with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, fringe falling over one eye. The lamplight that flooded the otherwise dark cocoon of his bedroom illuminated the horror figures that climbed Tommy’s arm, but that wasn’t what held Adam’s attention. No, his focus was firmly on Tommy’s hands. Tommy popped the cap and spilled the slick substance over the fingers of his left hand and some spattered cold onto Adam’s stomach. He gasped at the shock of it but quickly settled when Dracula and his scary comrades disappeared behind Tommy’s back. Chills crept up his spine at the groan from Tommy, and when Tommy shifted his hips back Adam shuddered.

“Tommy, fuck, baby talk to me. I can’t… I can’t touch you but… I need…”

Tommy just smiled down at him and scratched inky tipped nails down his chest.

…

The slick slide of his own fingers inside himself was familiar, but it didn’t calm the nervousness that lapped like flames to his insides. Tommy opened himself with two, three, and then traced his pinkie finger around the rim. He was loose, but not necessarily ready for this. This was going to take their relationship to a totally new level of intimacy, and it terrified him to think he might fail at taking Adam’s cock. Yeah, they’d talked about how it would work; yeah he was still fucking scared. He wanted to please Adam. The thoughts were coming in swarms, and he had disconnected for a moment, flooded with the worries and fears of everything that could in theory go wrong. It was Adam’s fingers squeezing his wrist that brought him back to the present. Adam’s eyes filled with love and compassion helped him relax. And the gentleness in Adam’s voice when he again reminded Tommy that they didn’t have to do this made Tommy determined to overcome this senseless fear.

He took a deep breath, “I’m ready.” Tommy’s voice was quiet to his own ears but he knew Adam had heard. Adam didn’t say anything, just offered Tommy the condom.

“Do you want me to…” Tommy indicated the condom.

“This is your show baby, start to finish,” Adam replied.

“Yeah,” Tommy sighed and pulled his fingers from his hole.

…

Adam couldn’t believe his eyes. Tommy was rolling a condom down his cock, hands trembling slightly. They returned again with lube and then Tommy had a hand on Adam’s chest bracing himself while he got into position. Tommy slid Adam’s cock slid between his cheeks, and then he anxiously wiped the lube from his hands on the sheets. Adam’s heart swelled when Tommy reached for his hands. Tommy laced their fingers together and shifted just enough that Adam felt Tommy’s hole trying to stretch around his cock. Tommy winced, and squeezed Adam’s fingers, but didn’t make a sound. Adam realized Tommy wasn’t breathing.

“Hey, hey honey, breathe. Come on, deep breath, now when you try again push out against my dick. It will make it easier on you. Soon as the head’s in the worst part is over.”

Tommy followed his direction and pushed out and the minute Tommy’s body relented and Adam slipped inside they both tensed. Tommy panted and it took all the willpower Adam had to be still. The moment passed and they both relaxed a fraction.

“So good, look at you, now just take it slow and easy. God you’re so beautiful all flushed. Gonna sit on my cock, baby, so tight.” Adam knew he was babbling, but his heart swelled with love and his cock swelled with, well he didn’t think he could spare much more blood to his dick without causing permanent brain damage or something.  
Adam’s cock was slowly engulfed and then Tommy was sitting flush, ass to Adam’s groin. Tommy leaned forward, neck stretching in a delicate line until his lips pressed firmly to Adam’s.  
…  
Full. He really knew what it meant now. It almost felt like Adam’s dick was re-arranging his insides and when he shifted forward for a kiss the burn intensified for just an instant. He poured his energy into kissing Adam’s lips right off his face until the discomfort subsided. His body was accommodating every inch of Adam and while it wasn’t the most pleasant feeling _yet_ most of his initial worries had subsided. The main being if that monster cock would actually fit, and well whataya know, the human body really is an amazing thing.

“When you’re ready, don’t lift up at first just wiggle your hips a little bit. Find the angle that stimulates you.” Adam purred the words into Tommy’s mouth and he breathed back an agreement against freckled lips.

Tommy rolled his hips experimentally; each movement changed the way Adam pressed against his insides. Finally with the right angle he felt the difference, that spark that would lead to something delicious.

Adam moaned, eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, and Tommy took that to mean it was good for Adam, too. “Can I…”

“Yeah Tommy, just raise up off me a little bit,” Adam directed. Adam shifted enough to plant his feet on the mattress and Tommy’s whole body tightened for just a second. Adam petted his cheek, “s’ok, sorry… this will… you can use my knees to help balance yourself, or if it’s easier for you, you can use your hands on my chest. Just see what works for you.”

Tommy nodded and leaned back. He placed one palm on Adam’s knee and rose hesitantly up Adam’s length.

…

Adam saw the grimace and Tommy’s nails dug into his knee, but Tommy didn’t seem phased, he just let go of Adam’s knee and planted his hand square in the middle of Adam’s chest.

“Easy, baby.”

“Like this Adam?” Tommy asked slowly, writhing up and down Adam’s cock.

“Just like that, just get used to the feel, the rhythm. Yeah, fuck, that feels so good. Now remember that angle…” Adam trailed off, the sensations burning through him. One hand nested into the covers and the other trailed lightly down Tommy’s side. The soft touch was just fingertips gliding over skin. Tommy licked his lower lip and Adam saw the emotions flitting across his lover’s face. Tommy was taking in all the new sensations and then he was angling himself consciously, searching, trying to get the angle he’d found before. Adam knew the minute Tommy found it just by the way Tommy’s mouth went slack and soft.

“Fuck!” The word was a shaky whoosh of breath from Tommy’s lips.

“Now, now you know it’s gonna get so good. Fuck yourself on my cock baby. Make yourself come, use me.” Adam was dying to grab those perfect hips and fuck himself up into that beautiful, willing creature, but he bit it back, eyes nearly crossing as Tommy gained confidence.

“Adam, Adam, Adam…” Tommy chanted.

Adam watched the scene play out like a movie. Tommy’s body pushed toward an orgasm that was just as important as breathing. Brown eyes glazed with passion, blond hair matted to a sweaty forehead, and eager hips drove Tommy to impale himself harder onto Adam’s cock. Adam was sure he was going to keel over from the pleasure of the images before him and if that didn’t do it then Tommy’s ass bouncing on his cock surely would.

“Baby… yeah… my perfect boy riding me like a fucking professional. My god Tommy, you look like a debauched picture of sin up there. I can feel you tensing up around me baby, bet your gonna come so hard. That first come with a real cock in your ass is one you’ll remember forever. Fuck, it’s so close you can taste it, isn’t it?” Adam growled out the words knowing he couldn’t hang onto the fine thread of his control much longer.

“Fuck, I don’t know… it’s, I’ve never felt anything… holy fucking fuck, Adam!” Tommy wailed.

…

Every part of his body burned with it, it was a gradual stream of heat that ebbed and flowed until his body couldn’t contain the feelings and he was coming. His cock twitched, spilling over Adam’s chest and belly without ever having been touched. He collapsed in a trembling heap onto Adam’s chest, unable to care that he was smearing his load into their skin.

A high-pitched whine from Adam and Tommy realized Adam was still hard inside him. “Oh baby, I’m sorry…” Tommy made an effort to move. His limbs were still rather limp and uncoordinated but he managed to slide off Adam’s cock. Adam made a move to grab his cock and Tommy swatted his hand. “Nu-uh, that’s mine,” Tommy said.

Adam whimpered pitifully when Tommy disposed of the condom, but the minute Tommy wrapped his lips around Adam’s dick they both settled into what was familiar. Adam’s fingers brushed through Tommy’s hair and tangled in the silky strands. Adam used the leverage from his feet planted on the bed to fuck up in Tommy’s mouth and Tommy sucked and lashed at the head with his tongue on every upstroke. It didn’t take long until Adam was spilling into Tommy’s mouth as their eyes locked on each other. With Adam’s cum still coating his tongue he slunk up the sheets and licked into Adam’s mouth, sharing Adam’s flavor.

When they finally broke apart to breathe Tommy lay down beside Adam, head resting on Adam’s shoulder. They were silent for several minutes, enjoying the afterglow. Finally Tommy broke the silence with the only words he thought were appropriate in that moment. “Thank you Adam, I love you.”

“It was my pleasure,” Adam said and Tommy heard the smirk without ever seeing Adam’s face. “I love you too, ya know.”

“I know,” Tommy replied, and slipped into a contented sleep; sweat, cum, and worries forgotten.


End file.
